yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
İstiklal marşında ırk kavramı
İstiklal Marşı/Irk İstiklal marşı I'RKÇILIK' Sosyal grupların kalıtımla geçen bedenî özellikler sebebiyle farklılaştığınıve bu farklılıkların onlar arasındaki statü ve ilişkinin belirleyicisi ^ olması gerektiğini iddia eden akım. ^Irk kelimesi Arapça'da "kök, bitkinin gövdesi, yaprağın sapı, damar, asıl, irsî özellik, nesep, menşe, ata" gibi anlamlara gelir {Lisânü'l-'Arab, "carlç" md.;Tâcü'l-'arûs, ""ark" md.). İbnManzûr'un naklettiği bir beyit eski Araplar'da ırk kelimesinin "soy üstünlüğü ve asalet" anlamında kullanılabildiğini göstermektedir. İslâmî dönemde buna yakın bir anlamda. fakat çoğunlukla reddedici bir yaklaşımla yine bir Câhiliye dönemi kavramı olan asabiyet kullanılmaktaydı. Ancak bu kelime, çağdaş bir kavram olan ırkçılığın anlam genişliğinden uzak olup genellikle kabilecilik çerçevesinde bir içerik taşıyordu. Zamanla bilhassa İranlılar'ınmüslüman olmaya başlamasıyla birlikte kısmen ırk ayırımını ve buna dayalı çekişmeleri de ifade eden şuûbiyye kelimesi kullanılmaya başlandı. Günümüz Türkçe'sinde aralarında kan bağı bulunan, aynı soydan gelen büyük insan toplulukları ırk kelimesiyle ifade edilmekle beraber aynı anlamda veya daha az içerikte olmak üzere nesil, nesep, zürriyet, soy, sülâle gibi başka kelimeler de bulunmaktadır. Sosyal grupların kalıtımla geçen bazı özellikleri sebebiyle farklılaştığını, bu farklılıkların onlar arasında statü ve değer farklarına da yol açtığını ileri süren akımlara ise ırkçılık denmektedir. Modern Arapça'da ırk kelimesi genellikle yukarıdaki sözlük anlamıyla sınırlı kalırken şa'b, nesil, ümmet, cîl, cins, kavim gibi kelimeler kısmen belli bir insan soyunu veya zümresini ifade etmekte, Türkçe'deki ırk karşılığında genellikle unsur, ırkçılık karşılığında ise unsûriyye kullanılmaktadır. Zaman zaman unsur-unsûriyye yerine cins-cinsiyye, kavim-kavmiy- ye kelimelerinin kullanıldığı da görülmekle birlikte özellikle kavmiyyenin (kavmiyet) Türkçe'deki milliyetçilik karşılığında kullanımı daha yaygındır. Irk kelimesinin karşılığı olarak Batı dillerinde Latince asıllı race, rasse, ırkçılık teriminin karşılığında iseracisme. racial-isme, racism veya rassismus gibi kelimeler kullanılmaktadır. Bat dillerinde bu terimler ırkın, insanın özelliklerinin ve kapasitesinin temel belirleyicisi olduğu ve ırkî özelliklerin, bir ırkın diğerine üstünlüğünü doğurduğu inancını ifade etmektedir (Webster's Ninth Mew Collegiate Dictionary, s.969). Modern disiplinlerde ırk kavramı başlıca şu anlamları içermektedir: 1. tnsan türünün alt sınıfları (beyaz, siyah, sarı ırk gibi). 2. Etnik grup (Cermen ırkı gibi). 3. Belli bir sosyokültürel grup. Bu son tanımlama nesnel ölçülere dayanmaz. Meselâ Kuzey Amerikalılar'a göre siyah ırk mensupları Brezilya'da beyaz olarak tanımlanmaktadır (Cashmore, s. 237-239). Modern Batı'da ırkçı teoriler de üç farklı iddia sebebiyle birbirinden ayrılmaktadır. Bir iddiaya göre insan türü biyolojik olarak farklı gruplardan oluşmaktadır: irsiyet, tevarüs edilmiş yetenek ve eğilimlerin açıklanmasını mümkün kılan bir faktördür. İkinci görüşte grup özelliklerinin kanla geçtiği, ileri sürülürken son görüş ırkçılığın teoris- yenlerince ortaya atılmış olup bazı insan - gruplarının diğerlerinden fizikî, zihnî ve i mânevî açıdan üstün olduğunu iddia eder (The Encyclopedia of Philosophy,VII, 58-, 59). Eski Mısır, Yunan ve Roma dinleriyle Hinduizm, Şintoizm, Jainizm, Taoizm, a Konfüçyanizm, Zerdüştîlik, Mecusîlik, Yahudilik ve eski Türk dinleri gibi millî dinler bir milletin veya ırkın dini olarak ortaya çıkmış olup sadece o milletin Tanrı veya tanrılarla münasebetini düzenler ve kurtuluşunu amaçlar. Ancak bunlardan Yahudilik dışında kalanlar, belli bir ırkın üstünlüğüne ve diğer ırklar üzerindeki emellerine vurgu yapmaz. Hinduizm de sınıfçı bir yapıya sahiptir ve kendi mensuplarını kast diye bilinen farklı kategorilere ayırır. İnsanların bu şekilde mensup oldukları kast içinde kalma mecburi- 1yetleri dinî bir hüküm olup her kastın dinî uygulamaları farklıdır. Irk ayırımı bakı- 5mından en ilgi çekici din Yahudilik'tir. Yahudi teolojisi İsrâiloğulları'nı seçilmiş ırk olarak görür. Her ne kadar daha çok Ame- il rika Birleşik Devletleri'ndeki modern ya- hudiler arasında liberal bir kanat yahudi ırkından olmayanların da ihtidâ yoluyla Yahudiliğe girmesine yol açılması gerektiğini savunuyorsa da hâkim anlayışa gör re söz konusu dine ihtidâ yoluyla girmek mümkün değildir. "Yahudilik mühtedi ka- 33 bul etmez" (Herzberg. s. 35,37-45). Bu an- ..layışyah udilerin yahudi olmayanlarla (go-, yim) ilişkilerine de yansımıştır. Yahudi olmayanlarla ilişkileri düzenleyen özel hu- ; kuk kuralları vardır (Horowitz, s. 100-102). | Meselâ erkek veya kadın bir goyimle evlenmek yasaktır, onların mülkiyet haklan ; yahudilerinkinden farklıdır. Yahudiler arasında faiz uygulaması yasak olduğu halde goyimlerden faiz almak câizdir. Yahudilik'teki bu ayırımcı anlayışın temeli Hz. Nûh'un oğullarına kadar götürülür. Tevrat'a göre ırklar tûfandan sonra Nûh'unSâm. Hâm ve Yâfes adlı üç oğlun- :|3 dan türemiştir (Tekvîn, 5/32; 9/18; 10/32).; Hâm babasına karşı bir saygısızlığından M dolayı onun lânetine uğradığı için soyun- | dan gelenler de Sâm ileYâfes'in nesline köle olmaya mahkûm edilmiş (Tekvîn, 9/ j 19-27), böylece ırklar arasında kalıtımla geçen derece farkları ortaya çıkmıştır. Bu derecelenmede en üstün, hatta tek üstün yer Sâm'ın soyundan geldiğine inanılan yahudilere tahsis edilmiştir. Buna göre, "Rab yer üzerinde olan bütün Kavimlerden üstün olarak kendisine has bir kavihri olmak üzere" İsrailoğullârı'nı seçmiş fîfesniye, 14/12). bu suretle onlar "Allah'ın kavrhi" olmuşlardır (Levililer, 26/12; Çıkış, 19/5-6). Tevrat'ta buna dair şöyle denilmektedir: "Ve onlardan nefret ettim. Fakat size dedim: Siz onların topraklarını miras alacaksınız... Ve bana mukaddes olacaksınız..." (Levililer,20/24-26). "İşte şimdi bildim ki bütün dünyada Allah yoktur, ancak İsrail'de vardır" (II. Krallar. 5/ 20): Kitâb-ı Mukaddes'te yahudilerin üstünlüğünü ifade eden daha birçok açıklama yer alır (meselâ bk. Tesniye, 23/20; Mezmurlar. 67/6; II. Samuel, 22/44-48). Tevrat'a göre yahudiler bu üstünlükleri dolayısıyla diğer milletleri idare etme hakkına sahiptir. "Bütün göklerin altında olan kavimler üzerine bugün senin dehşetini ve korkunu koymaya çalışacağım, onlar senin haberini işitecekler ve senin yüzünden titreyip kıvranacaklar" (Tesniye, 2/25). Yahudiliğin ırka bağlı din anlayışını Hıristiyanlık onaylamamıştır. Ancak Avrupalı hıristiyan milletler gerek sömürgecilik dönemlerinde hâkimiyetleri altına aldıkları Asya ve Afrika ülkelerinde gerekse modern çağda Avrupa'daki yahudilere karşı ırkçı bir tavır sergilemişlerdir. Esasen modern anlamda ırkçı düşünce ve uygulamalar ilk olarak hıristiyan toplumlarda ortaya çıkmış olup günümüzde Batı'- da hâlâ farklı ırkların kiliselerinin de ayrı olduğu gözlenmektedir. Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde siyahların ve Uzakdoğuluların kiliselerinin ayrı olması bunun örneğidir. Câhiliye döneminde modern anlamda- kine benzer bir ırkçılık düşüncesi ve bunu ifade eden kavramlar bulunmamakla birlikte genellikle asabiyet kelimesiyle ifade edilen güçlü bir kabilecilik ruhu hâkimdi. Bu dönemde aralarında baba tarafından kan bağı bulunan topluluğa "asabe", bu topluluğun bütün fertlerini birbirine bağlayan topluluk arasındaki dayanışma duygusuna da "asabiyet" denilmekteydi. Câhiliye toplumunda bu duygunun kabile üyelerinin savunulmasına imkân sağlaması yanında kabileler arasında asalet çekişmelerine, zulüm ve haksızlıklara, savaşlara yol açtığı bilinmektedir (bk. ASABİYET; CÂHİLİYE). İslâm dini insanların farklı ırklardan geldiğini kabul etmekle beraber bunun onlar arasındaki ilişkilerde belirleyici rol oynamasını reddeder. Bu bakış açısı teorik alana hâkim olduğu gibi ondan hareketle gerçekleşen sosyal ve hukukî düzenlemelere de yansımıştır. Teorik ve felsefî olarak İslâm'ın insan kavramında ırka dayalı bir üstünlük kabul edilmezken fıkıhta insanlar arası ilişkiler bağlamında da ırkın belirleyici bir yeri yoktur. Muhtelif ırkların varlığı Allah'ın kudret ve ilminin bir işareti olarak yorumlanmış olup bu yorum. ırklar arasında kurulması öngörülen barışçı ve eşitlikçi düzenin inanca dayalı ahlâkî temelini oluşturur. Kur'ân-ı Ke- rîm'deki prensipler Hz. Peygamber'in ve onun ashabının hayatında somut ifadesini bulmuştur. Daha sonraki devirlerde de felsefe, fıkıh, tasavvuf ve ahlâk alanlarında eser veren âlimler tarafından ırkçılık sürekli olarak reddedilmiştir. Bu açıdan İslâm dini kendinden önceki bazı din ve kültürlerde bulunan ırkçı veya kast sistemine dayalı anlayışlarla mukayese edildiğinde inkılâpçı bir tutum sergilemiştir. Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'in mesajı evrenseldir: Kur'an, ırk ayırımı gözetmeksizin yeryüzünde "halife" olarak yaratıldığını bildirdiği her insanı dünya ve âhiret saadetine çağırır. Dil ve renk ayrılığı ile sosyal farklılaşma bir problem değil Allah'ın rahmetinin eseri olan bir nimet ve O'nun ilim ve kudretini ortaya koyan bir alâmettir (lbrâhîm 14/4; er-Rûm 30/22; el-Hucurât 49/13). Özellikle Hucurâtsûresinin 13. âyetinde bütün insanlara hitap edilerek onların arasındaki tabii farklılaşmanın ilâhî bir fiil olduğu belirtilmekte ve bu fiilin hikmeti göz önüne serilmektedir. Tabii farkların karşılıklı tanışmaya ve oradan hareketle Allah'ı tanımaya vesile olması amaçlanmıştır. Tabii ferdî ve sosyal farklılaşmanın getirdiği özellikler birer üstünlük kaynağı olarak görülemez. Üstünlük iradî olmayan tabii özelliklerde değil iradî olan dinî ve ahlâkî duyarlıkla (takvâ) bunun ürünü olan güzel fiillerde aranmalıdır. Kur'ân-ı Kerîm, yeryüzünde haksız olarak üstünlük taslayanların veya diğer insanlar üzerinde hâkimiyet kurmak isteyenlerin Allah tarafından şiddetli bir şekilde cezalandırılacağını haber verir. Buna dair âyetler (el-Kasas 28/83-84) insanların ancak kendi fiillerinin karşılığını elde edebileceklerini göstermektedir. Allah ırk ve benzeri özelliklere bakmaksızın insanları inanç ve davranışlarının değerine göre eşit bir şekilde mükâfatlandıracak veya cezalandıracaktır (el-Kehf 18/30). Bir insana karşı bizzat onun kendi fiiline dayanmayan bir özellikten dolayı olumsuz bir tutum içine girmek bir iftira ve apaçık günahtır (el-Ahzâb 33/58). Câhiliye döneminde Mekke aristokratları sosyal hayatta sahip oldukları yüksek statünün dinî alanda da korunmasını istiyor, ancak bu şartla İslâm dinini benimseyeceklerini, aksi takdirde Habbâb b. Eret, Bilâl ve Ammâr b. Yâsir gibi aşağı sınıftan gördükleri kimselerle aynı mekânda bulunmayı kabul edemeyeceklerini söylüyorlardı. Fakat Kur'an, mâneVî ve ahlâkî değer ölçülerine vurgu yapan ifadelerle böyle bir dinî kast sistemini reddetmiş ve eşitliği temel prensip olarak ilân etmiştir (el-Kehf 18/28). Atalar fetişizmi bir yandan hür düşünceyi ve doğru tercihler yapmayı engellerken öte yandan haksızlıklara, adaletsizliklere, hatta hak dinden sapmaya bile götürdüğü için Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'de birçok âyette yasaklanmış, böylece insana hür düşünceye dayalı seçimler yapma imkânı getirilmiş, insanın atalannın ve ırkının körü körüne takipçisi olmasının önüne geçilmesi istenmiştir (el-A'râf 7/28, 70; Yûnus 10/75-78; Hûd 11/61-63,84-88; en- Nahl 16/35; Sebe' 34/43; ez-Zuhruf 43/22- 25). Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'in ortaya koyduğu ilkeler bakımından insanlar arasında renk, cinsiyet ve coğrafya farklılığı gibi fiziksel sebeplere bağlı bir değer hiyerarşisinden söz edilemez; sadece takvâya bağlı olarak ruhlar arasında derece farkı olabilir. Ancak bu türden bir fazilet de sosyoekonomik ilişkilerde üstünlük getirmez: takvâ- nın mükâfatı âhirettedir. İnsanlar arasındaki soy ve cinsiyet farklılıklarını alay konusu yapmak ve insanları aşağılamak Allah'ın onları yaratmadaki hikmetini görmemek mânasına gelir. Hucurâtsûresinin 11-12. âyetleri, müslümanlar arasında her türlü bölücü ve aşağılayıcı tavrı fâ- sıklık olarak nitelemekte, bu cümleden olarak ırkçılığı da yasaklamaktadır. Buna karşılık aynı sûrede inanç ve değer birliğine dayalı kardeşliğin insanlar arasındaki ilişkinin mahiyetini belirlemesini emretmektedir. Irk farklılaşması diğer birçok kevnîâyetle birlikte yorumlanarak ele alınmalı, Allah'ı ve O'nun bu kâinatı yaratmadaki hikmetini daha iyi tanımaya vesile kılınmalıdır (el-Hucurât 49/13). Renk farklılığı sadece insanlara has bir durum değildir, Allah'ın kudretinin bir işareti olarak bu tür biyolojik farklılıklar tabiattabitkiler ve hayvanlar âleminde, hatta dağlarda bile gözlenebilir (Fâtır 35/27-28; ayrıca bk. en-Nahl 16/13, 69; ez-Zümer 39/ 21). Esasen insanların hepsi Âdem'in çocuklarıdır, kâfirlerin şahısları değil inançları ve tutumları red ve tahkir edilir. Nitekim onlar bu inanç ve tutumlarını bıraktıkları anda müslümanlarla aynı değeri ve onuru paylaşırlar. Müslüman bir kişinin ırkdaşları bir yana aynı inançları taşımayan aile üyeleriyle bile dostluk ilişkisi ortadan kalkar (et-Tevbe 9/23). Kur'ân-ı Kerîm, Araplar arasında son derece önem verilen nesep ilişkilerini ve soy üstünlüğü anlayışını tamamen dışlayarak "sıla-i rahim" (akrabalık bağını sürdürme) bağlamında ve ahlâk kuralları çerçevesinde ödev, hak ve sorumluluklar açısından düzenlemiştir. İslâm'ın önerdiği bu yeni anlayışta akrabalığın devam ettirilmesine yapılan vurgu soyun üstünlüğünden dolayı değil toplum düzeni ve yardımlaşma açısındandır. Kur'ân-ı Kerîm bu bakımdan sıla-ı rahmi teşvik etmiş, soyları ile bağlantıyı koparanları yermiştir, ancak soy ile övünmeyi de yasaklamıştır. Nihaî noktada sadakat soya değil İslâm'adır. Câhiliye dönemindeki ırk, nesep ve kabile bağları bu yeni bakış açısından mahiyet değiştirmiştir. Sosyal yapıdaki bu köklü değişimin önemli bir göstergesi de sahâbîler arasında muharebelerde müşrik akrabalarına karşı savaşanların bulunmasıdır (Kare. s. 48-49,66). Bu nevi tarihî hadiseler. Câhiliye dönemi Arap sosyal yapılanmasına tamamen hâkim olan kavim, kabile, aile gibi tabii ve irsî özelliklere dayalı sosyal kimliklerin bir kenara bırakılıp akîdeye dayalı bir kimliğin sosyal ilişkilerde temel belirleyici haline geldiğini göstermesi bakımından önemlidir. Bu olaylar ayrıca Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'in ırkçılığı yasaklayan hükümlerinin teorik planda birer temenni olarak kalmayıp inananların hayatında gerçeklik kazandığını göstermektedir. Hadislerde de genellikle asabiyet olarak ad/andınian ırkçılık yasaklanmıştır. Hadis literatüründe asabiyet ırkçılığı da içine alan geniş bir kavram olup kısaca "İslâm dışı bir gaye etrafında gruplaşma" mânasına gelir. Hz. Peygamber, insanlık ailesinin ayırımsız olarak beyazıyla siyahıyla hepsine gönderilmiş tek mürşididir (Müsned,1,250,301; Dârlmî, "Siyer", 67; Müslim, "Mesâcid", 3). Aynı şekilde Resûlul- lahVedâ hutbesinde. "Ne Arap'ın Arap olmayana ne de Arap olmayanın Arap olana üstünlüğü vardır" (Müsned, VI, 411) derken de o zamana kadarki bütün ırkî üstünlük iddialarını temelinden yıkmayı hedeflemiştir. Irkçılığın önemli bir tezahürü veya sonucu da kızgınlık, nefret ve haksızlıkta yardımlaşma olduğu için Hz. Peygamber şöyle buyurmuştur: "Kim ırkçılığa (asabiyet) çağırarak yahut ırkçılıktan dolayı başkasına kızarak gayesi belirsiz bir topluluğun bayrağı altına girerse onun ölümü Câ- hiliye'deki ölüm gibidir" (Müslim."İmâre", 57; Nesâî. "Tahrîm", 28; İbnMâce, "Fiten", 7). "Asabiyet bir kişinin kavminin haksız davranışına arka çıkmasıdır" (Müsned, IV, 107.160; EbüDâvûd,"Edeb", 112). İrkçılıkla ilgili hadislerin en anlamlılarından biri de Resûlullah'ınVedâ hutbesindeki şu ifadeleridir: "Ey insanlar! Sizin rabbi- niz birdir. Babanız da birdir... Haberiniz olsun ki takvâ dışında hiçbir Arap'ın Arap olmayana, hiçbir Arap olmayanın da bir Arap'a, hiçbir siyahînin beyaza, hiçbir beyazın da siyaha karşı bir üstünlüğü yoktur. Şüphesiz ki ilâhî huzurda en değerliniz en müttaki olanınızdır..." (Müsned, VI, 411). Resûl-i Ekrem ırkçılığın bir topluluğu zayıflatıp sonunda dış saldırılara açık hale getireceği konusunda da uyarıda bulunmuştur. Soya dayanarak böbürlenmeyi açıkça yasaklayan, ırk ayırımcılığını kışkırtarak müslümanlar arasında bölücülük yapanları şiddetle kınayan hadisler de vardır (EbüNuaym, I. 9; II, 367; SüyÛtî. 1,8-12; Hatipoğlu, XXIII! 1978|, s. 135). Âyet ve hadislerin ortaya koyduğu bu açık tavır ahlata* bir tavır olmanın yanında hukukî sonuçlar da doğurmuştur. İslâm fıkhında insanların temel haklan ve sorumlulukları belirlenirken muayyen bir ırka mensubiyet bir istisna teşkil etmez. Irkı ne olursa olsun hukuk karşısında bütün müslümanlar eşittir. Fıkhın amacı olan, insanlarla ilgili leh ve aleyhte hususlar yani hak ve sorumluluklar belirlenirken ırk farklılığına en küçük bir rol tanınmamıştır. İlke olarak yönetici Habeşli bir köle bile olsa ona itaat etmek gerekir (Müsned, IV, 126,127; Dârimî. "Mukaddime", 16; İbnMâce, "Mukaddime", 6, "Ci- hâd", 39; bk. İbnTeymiyye,Minhâcü's- şünne, IV, 92). Halifeliğin Kureyş'e ait olduğunu ifade eden hadisi de bu bağlamda değerlendirmek gerektiği, aksi halde Kureyşliler'i yönetici sınıf gibi görmenin açıkça İslâm prensiplerine ters düşeceği de ifade edilmektedir (İbnHaldûn. Mukaddime, II; 583; Hatipoğlu, XXIII11978|, s. 121-213). Nitekim Hz. Ömer'in, ölüm döşeğinde iken sahâbîlerden bir kısmının; ona yerine birini tayin etmesini hatırlatması üzerine, yerine güvenerek bırakabil leceğini söylediği iki kişiden birinin âzat- lı bir köle olması bir yandan hilâfetin Kureyş'e has olmadığına, öte yandan renk? unsurunun yöneticiliğe hiçbir şekilde engel teşkil etmediğine delil olarak göster;' rilir. Hz. Ömer'in kendisi cemaate namaz kıldırmaya gücü yetmeyince yerine imam? olarakCüd'ân'ınâzatlı kölesi Suheyb b. Sinan'ı vekil tayin etmesi de ilgi çekicidir. Suheyb, ashabın önde gelenlerinin de bulunduğu cemaate imamlık yapmaya yeni halifenin seçilmesine kadar devam etmiştir (Hatipoğlu, XXIII11978|, s. 127). Halbuki İslâm'dan önce Araplar'ın Bizans asıllı olduğu rivayet edilen âzatlı bir köleye tâbi olmaları kesinlikle düşünülemezdi. Fıkıhta hukukun temel amaçlarından' biri nesli korumak olduğu için bir insanın, kendi soyundan başka bir soya kendisi veya bir başkası tarafından nisbet edilmesinin haram olduğu da bildirilmiş olup bu tür hükümler. ırkçılığa karşı olmanın* kendi soyunu inkâr anlamı taşımadığını göstermesi bakımından önemlidir. Diğer taraftan bir insanın soyu ile alâkası hiçbir zaman inanç birliğine baskın gelemez ve inanç farklılığının miras ve evlenme gibi bazı konularda kısıtlayıcı hükümler doğurmasını önleyemez. Evlilikte denklik konusunda bazı fıkıh âlimlerinin kabileler veya ırklar arasında fark gözeten bir tavır sergilemelerinin de dinî bir temeli olmayıp tarihî ve sosyal telakkilerden kaynaklanmıştır. İslâm öncesinde ırkçı bir zihniyetin hâ-' kim olduğu Câhiliye toplumundan bu telakkiyi bir anda tamamen silmek mümkün olmamıştır. Ashap arasında zenci ve beyazların ilişkisindeki değişim, bu açıdan İslâm öncesi ve İslâm sonrası dönemlere bakarak mukayeseli bir şekilde incelendiğinde bu zihnî ve sosyal değişim süreci ve bu süreçte karşılaşılan problemler açıkça görülür. Çünkü Araplar neseplerine son derece düşkün insanlardı ve bu durum kabileler arasında bir övünç kaynağı idi. Kendi ırkıyla övünmek İranlılar'" da da vardı. Resûlullah'ın İran asıllı sahâbîler! bu konuda eğittiği görülmektedir (EbüDâvûd, "Edeb", 112). Irkçılığa karşı mücadelenin Hulefâ-yiRâşidîn döneminde de sürdürülmesine rağmen eski aristokratların yeni eşitlikçi düzenden zaman zaman şikâyet ettikleri görülmüştür (bazı örnekler için bk. Bu- hârî. et-Târîiju'l-kebîr, II. 104-105; Abdullah b; Mübârek,s. 1000; Hâkim.Müsted- rek/UU 282 Ibnü'l-Esîr, 11,480; Hatipoğ- lu, XXIII11978|, s. 152-153). Müslümanlar arasındaki eşitlik anlayışının ilişki kurdukları ırkçı toplumlarca da yadırgandığı olmuştur. Meselâ Mısır'ı müslümanlara karşı savunmaya çalışan Mukavkıs'a gönderilen iheyetin başında esmer tenli Ubâde b: Sâmit'in bulunması onu rahatsız etmiş: bu rahatsızlığını açıklaması üzerine heyettekiler Ubâde'nin içlerinde en üstün ve en akıllı kişi olduğunu, bu sebeple onun liderliğine razı olduklarını, her konuda onun görüşüne saygı duyup itaat edeceklerini bildirmişlerdir (Lewis, Race and Color In Islam, s. 10). Emevîler ve Abbâsîler döneminde İranlılar, Berberîler ve Türkler gibi Arap olmayan kavimlerin İslâm'a girmesiyle İslâm dünyasında ırkçılığı hatırlatan bazı prob- lemler gündeme gelmiş, bu dönemde "mevâlî* olarak adlandırılan gayri Arap unsurlara karşı Araplar'ın üstün olduğunu iddia edenler çıkmıştır. Bunlar Peygamberin Arap, Kur'an'ın da Arapça olması gibi hususları kullanmışlardır. Öte yandan bu tür üstünlük iddialarına tepki olarak başta İran asıllılar olmak üzere Arap dışı unsurlar arasında ırkçılığı hatırlatan bir hareket başlamıştır. "Şuûbiyye" denilen bu hareketin amacı Arap olmayanların Araplar'dan daha üstün olduğunu ispatlamaktı. Başlangıçta bir tepki hareketi olarak ortaya çıkan ve eşitliği savunan bu yöneliş, sonradan yavaş yavaş Arap- lar'a karşı mutaassıp davranarak Arap soyunun düşmanı olan, onu dünya kavimlerinin en âdisi sayan ve Arap olmayan kavimleri Araplar'a üstün tutan bir fırka haline gelmiştir. Böylece şuûbiyyenin esası ırkçılığa dayanmakta olup (Câhlz, II, 20; Kılıçlı, s. 53) bu ideolojinin lehinde ve aleyhinde olanlar tarafından zengin bir literatür ortaya konmuştur (bk. ŞUÛBİYYE). Gerek İslâm vahyinde gerekse onun içtimaî ve siyasî uygulamalar planındaki tarihî yorumunda ırkçılık hiçbir zaman önemli bir problem oluşturmamakla birlikte müslüman toplulukların edebiyatında genelde ırk, özelde renk ayırımının yapıldığı izlenimini veren bazı beyanlar bulunmaktadır. Bu edebiyat içinde erdeme sarılan siyahî kölelerin beyaz tenli kılınarak ödüllendirilişini konu edinen masallara, bazı kavimlerin aklî ilimler konusunda yaratılıştan yeteneksiz olduğunu, hatta bazı iklimlerde yaşayan kavimlerin köle tabiatlı yaratıldığını iddia eden metinlere rastlanmakta, mevâlîye reva görülen çok aşağılayıcı Arap tavrına dair edebî örneklerle karşılaşılmaktadır (Lewis.Race and Slavery in the Middle East, s. 19.36- 37, 55).Kısmen İslâm öncesi felsefelerden İhvân-ı Safâ ve İbnSînâ gibi bazı filozofların eserlerine de yansıyan (meselâ bk. er-ResA'il, I. 302-305; eş-Şif&\ 1,447), fakat İslâm diniyle ilgisi bulunmayan ve sosyokültürel şartlanmışlığın eseri olan bu ârızî ön yargılar, zaman içinde çeşitli kavimlerin İslâm medeniyetine yaptığı katkılar müşahede edildikçe kendiliğinden yok olmuştur. Selçuklu-Osmanlı geleneğinde de ırkçı temayüllere rastlanmamaktadır. Özellikle Osmanlı millet sistemi farklı din ve kavimlerden oluşan çok dinli, çok kavimli ve çok kültürlü bir sosyal dokuya sahipti ve bu sistem temellerini evrensel ölçekte yorumlanmış bir din anlayışında bulmaktaydı. Bu sebeple ırk faktörü hiçbir şekilde bu sistemin işleyişinde bir imtiyaz ölçüsü olarak görülmemiştir. Nitekim millet sistemi içinde yer alan farklı etnik gruplar ve kavimler, bu sistemin öngördüğü kamu düzeni çerçevesinde kendi din ve inançlarını açıkça ifade edebiliyor, tam bir kültürel özerklik içinde yaşayabiliyorlardı. Zimmîler hakkındaki farklı hükümler ve bazı uygulamalar ise kesinlikle ırk temeline dayanmayıp din ve inanç hürriyetinin korunması ve inanç farklılığının siyasî, idarî ve hukukî alanlara yansımasıyla ilgilidir. Sonuç olarak ilk fütuhat döneminin ardından gözlenen Arap- Acem, Arap-mevâlî ayırımının: siyahiler, Berberîler. Hintliler, Türkler gibi bazı etnik gruplara yönelik ön yargıların dinde yerinin bulunmadığı, başarı, üstünlük ve iktidarın ırk ve renk faktörüne dayanmadığı kısa sürede anlaşılmıştır. Kur'an ve Sünnet'te ırkçı temayüllere karşı kesin bir tavır takınılmasına bağlı olarak İslâm âlimlerinin ırkçı eğilimlerle mücadelesi her devirde hâkim bir çizgi oluşturmuştur. Buna dair eserler arasında Ebü'l-Fe- recİbnü'l-Cevzî'ninTenvîrü'l-ğabeş fî fazli's-Sûdânve'l-Habeş,Celâleddin es- Süyûtî'ninRefuşe'ni'l-Hubşân, Mu- hammedNu'mân b. Muhammed b. Ar- râk'ınKitâbüKenzi'z-Zinâdi'l-vâri fî zikri ebnâ'i's-serârî,Ebü'l-MeânîAlâed- din Muhammed b. Abdülbâki el-Buhârî el-Mekkî'nin et-Tırûzü'l-menküş fîme- hâsini'l-Hubûş, Ali b. Abdürraüf el-Ha- beşîninRefıı'l-ğubûş fî iezâ'ili'l-Hu- bûş,Câhiz'inFahrü's-Sûdâncale'l-bî- zân veFezâ'ilü'l-Etrâk adlı eserleri zikredilebilir. Allah'ın insanları farklı ırklar halinde yarattığı Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'de belirtilmiş olup konuya ilgi duyan İslâm âlimleri, özellikle filozof, müfessir ve tarihçiler, bu farklılaşma hakkında dönemlerinin kültür ve biliminden yararlanarak değişik görüşler ortaya koymuşlar; ırk farklılaşmasının sebebi olarak bir kısım âlimler nesep faktörünü, diğerleri ise coğrafyaya bağlı iklim faktörünü öne sürmüşlerdir. Bjrinci gruptaki âlimler Tevrat ve İşrâiliyat'ı, ikinci gruptakiler de klasik Yunan felsefesini, tıp ve coğrafyasını kendi görüşlerini desteklemek için kullanmışlardır. Ancak İs- râiliyat ve Yunan kaynaklı teoriler tarafsız olmayıp kendi ırklarını en üstün ırk gösterme amacı taşırken müslüman âlimler konuyu ırk üstünlüğü açısından değil sadece bir antropolojik problem olarak ele almışlardır. Bunların ilkine göre ırk farklılaşmasının kaynağı nesep, diğerine göre iklim yani farklı coğrafî şartlardır. Birinci görüşün taraftarları ırk farklılaşmasını, tabii faktör ve süreçlerin değil bizzat Allah'ın baştan farklı nesepler yaratmasının sonucu diye düşünürler. Bu düşünce dünyada üç ana ırk olduğu ve bunların büyük tûfandan sonra Nûh peygamberin üç oğlundan (Hâm. Sâm, Yâfes) türediği şeklindeki Kitâb-ı Mukaddes telakkisinden gelir. Hadis literatürüne de giren bu telakkinin savunucuları, "Onun (Nûh'un) zürriye- tini, evet onları yeryüzünde bâki kıldık" (es-Sâffât 37/77) meâlindekiâyetin bu telakkiyi desteklediğini ileri sürerlerse de Hûd sûresinin 40. âyetinde Hz. Nuh'a sayısı az olmakla birlikte başka insanların da iman ettiği bildirilmektedir. Buna göre Sâffâtsûresinin 77. âyetindeki "zürriyet" ile Nuh'a iman etmiş olanların kastedildiği anlaşılmaktadır. Bütün ırkların Hz. Nûh'un üç oğlundan geldiğine dair hikâye bazı hadis, tefsir ve tarih kitaplarına girmiştir. Ancak birtakım İslâm âlimleri hadis olarak aktarılan hikâyelerin râvile- rinin güvenilirliklerini sorgulamışlar ve bu rivayetlerin Tevrat'tan geldiğini ortaya koymaya çalışmışlar, özellikle ırk farklılaşmalarının iklimden kaynaklandığını düşünen ekole mensup olan İbnHaldûn gibi âlimler açıkça bu rivayetlerin asılsız olduğunu belirtmişlerdir. Irkların kaynağının coğrafî şartlar olduğu şeklindeki ikinci temel iddia dünyayı yedi iklime ayıran klasik Yunan coğrafyasına dayanır. Bu coğrafya anlayışı ile dönemin dört unsura dayalı tıp anlayışı birleştirilerek ırkların kaynağı izah edilmeyeçalışılmış, yine Grek düşüncesine hâkim olan her şeyin ortasının (itidal) en iyisi olduğu ölçütü de kullanılarak orta iklimde yer alan ırkların zihinsel üstünlüğü iddia edilmiştir. Bu anlayış Aristo gibi Yunan filozoflarının siyaset ve sosyal teorilerini de etkilemiş. Yunan felsefesinin İslâm dünyasına girmesiyle İslâm filozofları tarafından da ilgi görmüştür, «indîden başlamak üzere Fârâbî, İhvân-ı Safâ, İbnSînâ, İbnRüşd gibi filozofların, İdrîsî gibi coğrafyacıların. Sâid el-Endelüsî ve İbn Hal- dûn gibi tarihçilerin görüşlerini etkilemiştir. Mutedil iklim dışında yaşayan Türkler ve siyahların medeniyete kabiliyeti olmadığı bu teoriye dayanılarak ileri sürülmüştür. İbn Haldun da meşhur coğrafyacı İdrî- sî'nin verdiği bilgilere dayanarak dünyanın yedi "iklim" (bölge) olduğunu var sayar ve ırk farklılaşmasının kaynağı hakkındaki kuramını bu var sayım üzerine inşa eder (Mukaddime,337-397). İbnHaldûn'un ırk farklılaşması hakkındaki görüşlerinin anlaşılabilmesi için antik Yunan'dan devralınan ve Ortaçağ boyunca müslüman- lar arasında yaygın olarak kullanılan tıp, biyoloji, astronomi ve coğrafya anlayışının da göz önünde bulundurulması gerekir. İrk kavramının karşılığı olarak ümmet, nevi, eli kelimelerini kullanan İbnHaldûn'un "hukemâ'yanisbet ederek verdiği bilgilere göre dördüncü iklim kuşağı en üstün ırkın yaşadığı ve medeniyete en uygun insanların ortaya çıktığı bölgedir (a.g.e., I, 387). Dördüncüden sonra onun iki tarafındaki üçüncü ve beşinci iklimler gelir. Kısaca en mutedil iklim olan dördüncü iklimden uzaklaştıkça insanların medeniyete olan kabiliyeti zayıflar, dolayısıyla ırkın üstünlük derecesi de azalır. Mutedil iklim kuşaklarında yaşayanlar beden, renk. ahlâk ve din bakımından en mükemmel toplulukları oluşturur. Hatta peygamberler bile genellikle bu bölgeden yetişir. Buna karşılık itidalli iklim kuşağından en uzakta olan güney ve kuzey iklimlerine peygamber gönderildiğine dair hiçbir bilgi yoktur. İbn Haldun ırkların kaynağının nesep olduğunu iddia edenleri eleştirirken şöyle der: "Varlıkların tabiatları hakkında hiçbir bilgi sahibi olmayan bazı nesep âlimleri vehmettiler ki siyahlar Nûh'un oğlu Hâm'ın çocuklarıdır: babasının onun neslinin köle olması için yaptığı bedduanın eserinin ortaya çıkması sonucu siyah renk ile diğer insanlardan ayrıldılar. Onlar bu konuda hikâyecilerin hurafelerinden hikâyeler de naklederler. Nûh'un, oğlu Hâm'a bedduası Tevrat'ta yer almakta, ancak orada siyah renkten bahsedilmemektedir: Nûh sadece Hâm'ın çocukları kardeşlerinin (Sâm ve Yâfes'in) kölesi olsun diye beddua etmiştir" (a.g.e., I. 389). Sâid el-Endelüsî de ırkları medeniyete yatkınlıkları bakımından tabakalara ayırmıştır. Ona göre coğrafyaya bağlı olarak iklim bir ırkın medeniyete ne derece kabiliyetli olacağını belirler. Bu yönden insanlık yedi ana ırka ayrılır: 1. İranlılar, 2. Keldânîler, 3. Yunan, Fransız, Slav ve Romalılar, 4. Kıptîler'le onlara yakın olan bazı zenciler. Habeşistanlılar ve Berberîler. S. Türkler. 6. Hintliler. 7. Çinliler. Endelüsî bu ırkları ilme değer verenler ve vermeyenler diye ikiye ayırarak ilme değer veren ırkları Hintliler. İranlılar, Keldânîler, İbrânîler. Yunanlılar, Romalılar, Mısırlılar ve Araplar şeklinde sıralamakta; geride kalan ırkların hiçbirinin ilme önem vermediğini ileri sürmektedir (Tabak&tü'l- ümem,s. 10-11) . Bu düşünceler klasik Yunan coğrafya, tıp ve felsefesinin bir ürünüdür. Ayrıca nesebe dayalı teori gibi Sâid el-Endelüsînin yedi iklim teorisinin sonunda insanları medeniyet ve bilime yatkınlık açısından tabakalara ayırmasının da Kur'ân-ı Kerîm ve hadislerin yukarıda ortaya konan temel bakışına ters düştüğü açıktır. Batı dünyasında ırkçılık, modern çağın en önemli olguları arasında yer alan sömürgecilik ve onunla bağlantılı kapitalist sistemin oluştuğu şartlar altında sömürgeciliğe meşruiyet tanıyan bir ideoloji olarak ortaya çıkmıştır. Tarih boyunca Batı kolonyalizmi ve kapitalizminin gelişme aşamalarına bağlı olarak ırkçılık da farklı tezahürlerde gelişmiştir, ilk aşamada Amerika ve Karayipler'in yerli sakinleri olan Kızılderililer sömürgecilerin apaçık talan ve soykırımınamâruz kaldılar; ırkçı teoriler de bu dönemde ortaya çıkmaya başladı. Sömürgeciler, buralarda yaptıkları baskı ve zulümleri izah için ırkçılığı bir araç gibi kullandılar. Nitekim ilk olarak 1550 yılında İspanyol ilâhiyatçı Gaines de SepulvedaKızılderililer'in aşağılık bir ırk olduğunu ve bunların beyazlara hizmet etmek üzere yaratıldıklarını ileri sürdü. Bu teori Amerika'da uzun yıllar propaganda edilmiştir. XVII.-yüzyılın ilk yarısında beyaz işçilerle siyah köleler iş yerlerinde yanyana çalışıyorlardı. Ancak siyah köleler beyazlara göre hem ucuzdu hem de her türlü şartlarda çalışmaya razı olduklarından bu dönemde iş gücü olarak sadece siyah köleler kullanılmaya baş-; landı. Amerika ve Karayipler'de köleler1 "hayvan sürüsü" olarak adlandırılıyordu. Siyahlar beyazlara özgü hiçbir şeyi taklit edemezlerdi. XIX. yüzyılın başlarından- itibaren siyah-beyaz ilişkileri değişmeydi başladı. Çünkü ekonomik ve politik sebeplerle artık köle İstihdamı işlevini yitirmişti. İlk olarak 1804 yılında Fransızlar' Haiti'de köleliği kaldırdılar; diğer sömürgelerde de köleliğin peyderpey kaldırılmasıyla ırkçılık düşüncesinde de değişmeler gözlendi. Buna göre artık siyahlar da insan sayılmakla birlikte üstün ırk mensup olan beyazlara kıyasla aşağı ırkı) oluşturuyorlardı. Üstelik bunlar zihinsel ve kültürel bakımdan geri olduklarını kendileri de kabul ediyor ve bu yüzden beyazlara uyum sağlamaya çalışıyorlardı, Yeni ilişki biçimi sürekli olarak yeni teorilerin de ortaya atılmasına yol açıyordu. Fransız Aydınlanmacı düşünürlerinden Boulainvilliers ve Buffone gibi ırkçı fikirleri ortaya atan filozofların ardından ırkçılığı bir sistem halinde ortaya koyan kişi' Kont Joseph Arthur de Gobineau oldu." Gobineau, Essai sur l'inégalité des rq-: ces humaines (1-1V, Paris 1853-1855) adli' eserinde beyaz ırkın aklı ve dürüstlüğü! san ırkın fayda, düzen ve ortayolu, siyah, ırkın ise hırsı, lirik ve artistik yetenekleri, temsil ettiğini ileri sürdü ve Nordik (kuzeyli-beyaz) ırkı insanlığın en üstüne yerleştirdi. Houston Stewart Chamberlain, Die Grundlagen des neunzehnterj. Jahrhunderts (Ml, Munih1899) adlı ese-; rinde benzeri bir yaklaşım sergileyerek Aryan ve Töton ırkının üstünlüğünü savundu. Ancak Amerika Birleşik Devletleri ve İngiltere'de ortaya atılan ırkçı teoriler, daha çok sosyal ve ekonomik faktörlerle bağlantılı bir şekilde geliştirildi bu teoriler. zencilerin biyolojik olarak daha aşağı- oldukları iddiasını sürdürmekle birlikte gelişen siyahî bilincin gelecekte beyazların sosyal ve ekonomik konumları bakir mından tehlike arzedebîleceği üzerinde; durdular. Madison Grant. The Passing■ of the Great Race (New York 1916)adlı; eserinde. Lothrop StoddardThe Rising Tide of Color Against White Supremacy (New York 1920) adlı kitabında Asyalılar ve Afrikalılar arasındaki doğum oranlarının yüksekliğine dikkat çekerek beyaz ırkın gelecekte hâkimiyeti kaybedebileceği endişesini dile getirdiler (The Encyclopedia of Philosophy, VII, 60). XX. yüzyıl Batı'da ilk defa tek bir dünya sistemi iddiasının ortaya çıktığı dönemdir. Batı dünyasının gelenekleşmiş olan ırkçılık zihniyetinin bu yüzyılda faşist politikalarla birleşmesinden sonra bazı milletler kendi ırkının üstünlüğünden ve dünya insanlarını kendisinin kurtaracağından söz etmeye başladılar. Almanlar'ın işgal ettikleri her yerde yahudilerisoykırımınamâruz bırakmaları bu düşünceden kaynaklanmıştır. Ancak Avrupa'da yahu- di düşmanlığı ile pratiğe yansıyan antisemitizm (Sâmî ırkına düşmanlık) olgusu. Cermen ırkının üstünlüğünü ileri süren Adolf Hitler'in yeni bir buluşu olmayıp Batı tarihinde şekillenmiş bir ırkçılık biçimidir. XX. yüzyılda Avrupa kıtası dışında ırkçılığın en yoğun yaşandığı bölgelerden biri Güney Afrika, diğeri de Amerika Birleşik Devletleri olmuştur. XVII. yüzyıldan itibaren Hindistan. Endonezya ve Malezya'dan köle olarak Güney Afrika'ya getirilen müslümanlar da bu ülkedeki ırkçı uygulamaların sıkıntısını yaşamışlardır. Şeyh Yûsuf el-Makassarî, İmam Abdullah İbnKâdîAbdüsselâm, Ahmed Efendi, Abdullah Abdurrahman ve İmam Abdullah Hâ- rûn gibi liderler.yanında daha birçok müs- lüman ferdî olarak veya Afrika Ulusal Kongresi (ANC) gibi platformlarda ırkçılığa. emperyalizme ve baskılara karşı mücadele etmişlerdir. Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde XIX. yüzyılın sonunda ve XX. yüzyılın başında ırk ayırımını öngören ilk yasalar (Jim Crow Laws) çıkarılmaya başlandı. Bu yasalara yaygın bir şiddet dalgası da eşlik ediyordu. irk ayırımına karşı yürütülen mücadelelerde siyahlar farklı kamplara ayrıldılar; siyah örgütlerin üç farklı görüş etrafında oluştuğu söylenebilir. Bunlardan siyah burjuvazinin çıkarlarını temsil eden grup (National Association for the Advancement of Coloured People [NAACP) sadece yasal bir devrim istiyor ve son derece ılımlı bir tavır sergiliyordu. Liderliğini Martin Luther King'in yaptığı, "hemen özgürlük" (freedom now) sloganıyla ortaya çıkan ikinci siyah hareketi beyazlarla entegrasyonu savunuyordu. Gandi'nin sadık bir izleyicisi olan Protestan rahibi King mücadelede şiddet kullanılmasına karşı çıkmış, barışçıl eylemlerle ırkçı uygulamaları yenmeye çalışmıştır. Üçüncü hareketi, uzlaşmaz ve sert bir çizgi takip eden Siyah Müslümanlar Hareketi (Black Muslims) temsil ediyordu. 1930 yılında Wallace D. Fard (Wallace Fard Muhammed) tarafından kurulan bu hareketin başına daha sonra Elijah Muhammed geçmiş ve hareketi II. Dünya Savaşı'ndan sonra faal bir konuma getirmiştir. Aşırı tepkici davranan ve aslî kaynaklarla tarihî uygulamalardan çok farklı bir İslâm anlayışına sahip olan Elijah Muhammed. beyazların doğuştan birer şeytan olduğuna ve kendisinin Allah tarafından bu ırkı yok etmek üzere görevlendirildiğine inanıyordu. Buna göre boş bir eşitlik ve entegrasyon için mücadele etmektense sadece siyahlardan oluşan ayrı bir dünya kurmak ve bağımsız olmak daha gerçekçiydi (Fontette. s. 109-110). Samimiyetsizliği ve bozuk inancı bizzat kendi oğlu Wallace (Warlth) Muhammed tarafından teşhir edilinceye kadar İslâm Milleti (The Nation of İslam) örgütüne mensup müslümanlar onun gayet disiplinli ve inanmış birer izleyicisi olarak kaldılar. Siyah Müslümanlar Hareketi'ne hapiste iken katılan Malcolm X (Mâlik eş-Şahbâz) 1952 yılında hapisten çıktıktan sonra kendisini bu harekete adamış, kısa zamanda ırkçılık mücadelesinin Amerika'daki en önemli liderlerinden biri olmuştur. Malcolm X, hareketten ayrıldığı 1964yılına kadarElijah Muhammed'in sadık bir izleyicisi idi. Mekke'ye yaptığı bir hac ziyaretinden sonra fikirlerini kökten gözden geçirmeye başladı. Hareketten ayrıldıktan sonra da bu siyah müslümanların meselelerini giderek yumuşayan bir üslûpla işlemeye devam etti. Siyah Müslümanlar Hareketi'nden ayrıldıktan sonra Harlem'de(New York) Müslüman Camii (Muslim Mosque) ve Afrikalı-Amerikalılar Birliği Derneği'ni (Afro-AmericanUnity Organization) kuran Malcolm X, çalışmalarını 21 Şubat 1965'te öldürülünceye kadar bu kuruluşlar vasıtasıyla sürdürdü. Günümüz Amerika'sında ayırımcı yasalar ortadan kaldırılmış ve hukukî eşitlik sağlanmıştır. Ancak uygulamada hâlâ beyazlar arasında yer yer ırkçı ön yargılara rastlanmaktadır. Her ne kadar başlangıçta faşizm ile ırkçılık arasında birebir ilişki söz konusu değilse de bugün çeşitli Avrupa ülkelerinde ortaya çıkan "yeni faşizm" hareketlerinin hepsi ırkçılığı vazgeçilmez bir ilke olarak ideolojilerine katmıştır. Avrupa'da bu tür grupların üzerinde birleştikleri en önemli konu yabancı düşmanlığıdır. Eski Yugoslavya'nın dağılmasından sonra Bosna-Hersek'te ve Kosova'da müslümanBoşnaklar'laArnavutlar'ı hedef alan etnik arındırma eyleminin de temelinde ırkçılık yatmaktadır. XIX ve XX. yüzyıllarda Avrupa'da esen milliyetçilik ve ırkçılık rüzgârları zamanla İslâm dünyasını da etkisi altına almıştır. Ümmet bilinciyle yaşayan milletler arasında genel olarak ırkçılık ve kavmiyetçiliğin ne olduğu bilinmezken Batılı devletlerin İslâm dünyasına, özellikle Osmanlılar'a yönelik politikalarında görülen değişikliklerden sonra Arnavutlar. Araplar, Türkler ve Kürtler arasında müstakbel sürtüşmelere zemin hazırlamak üzere kavmiyet ayırımına dayalı ideolojiler gündeme gelmiştir. XIX. yüzyıl Osmanlı aydınlan, dönemin Avrupacında ortaya çıkan "cins ittihadı" yani ırk birliği fikrine dayalı olan milliyetçilik akımlarını kendi toplumları için elverişli görmemişlerdir. Meselâ Nâmık Kemal birlik ve kardeşlik fikrini insanların "yumru yanaklı" veya "çatık kaşlı" bir nesilden gelmelerine dayandıran anlayışı reddetmiştir. Yine Esad Efendi "cins" (ırk) unsurunu birlik ve dayanışma sebeplerinden biri olarak kabul etmekle birlikte İslâmî anlayışta birliği sağlayacak vasıtanın İslâmiyet olduğunu savunmuştur (Türküne. s. 266-267). Kendi tabiriyle "Avrupa'da ras (race) meselesi'yle ilgili ırkçı tartışmaları yakından takip eden (Danişmend, s. 28-29) Ali Suâvi de Avrupa'da güdülen "cinslik davası'na (ırkçılık ideolojisi) Osmanlı ülkesinde rastlanmadığına dikkat çekerek müslümanlann birliğinin tevhid ilkesine dayandığını belirtmiştir. Ali Suâvi'ye göre Osmanlı bir Türk devletidir, ancak ırkçılık davasına itibar etmeyerek her ırktan ehliyetli bulduğu kimseleri istihdam etmiştir. Ali Suâvi bazı Avrupalı yazarların Tûrkler'i "mesâî-yizihniyyedenârî, yalnız bir kaba kahraman gibi" değerlendiren ırkçı yaklaşımlarını şiddetle reddetmiş ve Türkler'inmüslüman olduktan sonra ilim ve medeniyet alanında ortaya koydukları başarıdan örnekler vermiştir (Çelik, s. 623-630). II. Meşrutlyet'in ilânından sonra İstanbul'da Türk Derneği, Selânik'te Genç Kalemler dergileri yayın hayatına katılarak Osmanlı Devleti'nin bütünlüğü idealini örselemeksizin Türk dili ve kültürü etrafında milliyetçi bir şuur telkin etmeye başlamıştı. 1913 yılında yayın hayatına başlayan İslâm Mecmuası'nda eski şeyhülislâm Mûsâ Kâzım Efendi İslâm dinine göre ırk ve cins iddiasında bulunmanın şiddetle yasak olduğunu, ırk ve cins davası gütmenin islâm kardeşliğine zararvereceğini yazdı. Bunun üzerineTakib ve Tenkid dergisinden NüzhetSâbit. ırk ve cinsiyet iddiasında bulunmanın hangi bakımlardan İslâm'a zıt düştüğü konusunda Mûsâ Kâzım Efendi'ye bir soru yöneltti.İslâmMecmuası'nda herhangi bir cevap verilmeyince BabanzâdeAhmed Naim Sebilürreşâd dergisinde "İslâm'da Da'- vâ-yıKavmiyyet" başlıklı geniş ilgi gören bir yazı neşretti (sy. 293 110 Nisan 13301; bu metin ayrıca Sebîlürreşâd Kütüphanesi Neşriyatı'nın 18. kitabı olarak bir risâle halinde yayımlanmıştır, İstanbul 1332). Ahmed Naim bu yazısında İslâm dininin "da'vâ-yıkavmiyyet" (kavmiyetçilik) ve "davâ-yıcinsiyyet" (ırkçılık) ideolojilerini kesin olarak reddettiğini ve bu tür fikirlerin Câhiliyyet davası olduğunu vurguladı. İslamcı düşünürler, daha sonraki yıllarda da ırkçılık çağrışımı yapan fikirler aleyhindeki tavırlarını sürdürmüşlerdir (bk. İSLAMCILIK; MİLLİYETÇİLİK). 1932'de toplanan Türk tarih kongresiyle tesbit edilen "Türk tarih tezinde Türk ırkının çok defa öne sürüldüğü gibi sarı olmadığı, beyaz ve brakisefal olduğu görüşünün benimsendiği görülmektedir. Tezde yer alan bu ana fikrin Batı'da ortaya çıkan ırkçı tasniflere bir tepki olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Nitekim 1928'de Afet İnan Atatürk'e. Türk ırkının san ırka mensup bulunduğunu ve Avrupa zihniyetine göre ikinci nevi bir insan tipi olduğunu iddia eden bir Fransızca kitap göstermiş. Atatürk'ün bu iddiaya gösterdiği tepki Türk tarih tezinde yer alan ana fikrin çekirdeğini teşkil etmiştir (İnan - Karal, s. 59,64). 1940'lı yıllarda ırkçılığın hararetli tartışmalara konu olduğu görülmektedir. Rıza Nur'un 1942'den itibaren çıkarmaya başladığı Türkçü dergiTanrıdağı'da konuyla ilgili bazı fikirler ortaya atılmıştır. Mustafa Akansel, Gobineau'nun "ilmî ırkçılık" saydığı ve dâhiyâne bulduğu fikirlerine atıflar yaparak saf kanın Türk ırkının geleceği açısından hayatî önem taşıdığını iddia etmiş, devletlerin çöküşünü yabancı kan karışması sonucu ırkların yozlaşmasına bağlamıştır (Tanrıdağ, 1/8 11942], s. 5-6). Ziya Göğem, aynı derginin peşpeşe iki sayısında Akansel'in iddialarını esas alarak bir yazı yayımlamış, antropolojinin ırk tasnifinde başvurduğu kafatası biçimi, burun şekli, deri ve göz rengi, boy ve kan grubu gibi kriterler arasından özellikle kan grubu üzerinde durarak Türkler arasındayaygın olan kan gruplarıyla saf Türk ırkı arasında ilişki kurmaya çalışmıştır (a.g.e., l/l6119421, s. 11- 13; 1/17| 1942|, s. 11-12). 1943-1944 yıllarında Nihal Atsız'ın sahibi ve müdürü olduğuOrhun dergisinde Türk milliyetçiliği fikrinin ırkçılık kavramına indirgenerek savunulduğuna tanık olunmuştur. Dergide esas itibariyle Türk ırkçılığının Türk milliyetçiliğinin en baş unsuru olduğu ve dünya görüşü olarak modern Batı'dan ithal edilmiş olmayıp Türk tarihinin bilinen en eski devirlerine kadar uzandığı fikri işlenmiştir. Dergi yönetiminin düzenlediği bir ankette okuyuculara, "Türkçülüğün baş unsuru size göre ırkçılık mıdır, kültür müdür, vatan mıdır, devlet midir?" sorusuna çoğunluğun "ırkçılıktır" cevabını verdiği görülmektedir. Aynı ankette okuyucuya, "Irkları üstün ve aşağı olarak ayırmaya taraftar mısınız?" şeklinde yöneltilen soruya da çoğunlukla "taraftarım" şeklinde cevap alınmıştır(Orhun,sy. 1211943|, s. 12- 13; sy. 13 |I9441, s. 18-22; sy. 14|1944|, S. 10-18; sy. 15 119441, s. 17-22; sy. 16 11944J. s. 17-25). 1944 yılı Mayıs ayında baştaUlus, Tanın, Akşam, Tan, VakitveCumhuriyetgibi gazeteler olmak üzere yazılı basında "ırkçılık-turancılık" aleyhtarı yoğun bir kampanya başlatıldı: siyasî iradenin de bu yönde tavır almasıyla birlikte Türkçüler'e yönelik bir tutuklama faaliyetine girişildi. Uzun süren bir yargılama süreci sonunda sanıkların hepsi 1945 yılında beraat etti (Tanyu. s. 4-8, 11.28). Modern dönemde müslümanlar arasında ortaya çıkan ırkçı veya ırkçılığı çağrıştıran akımlar gelişip güçlenmelerine yetecek fikrî, kültürel, siyasî ortam bulamadıklarından çökmeye veya marjinal sınırda kalmaya mahkûm olmuşlardır. Bununla beraber her ne kadar kendi içlerinde ırkçılığı yenseler de müslümanlar dıştan gelen ırkçı saldırılara mâruz kalmışlardır. Müslümanlara yönelik bu saldırılar arasında ilk dikkat çekeni Siyonizm ideolojisidir. Birleşmiş Milletler Genel Kurulu 10 Kasım 1975 tarihli kararında siyonizmin bir çeşit ırkçılık ve ırk ayırımı olduğunu tesbit ve tescil etmiştir. Aynı şekilde Çinliler'in Doğu Türkistan'da yaşayan Türkler'e, Hindular'ınmüslümanlara. Ermeni ve Yunanlılar'ınTürkler'e, Sırplar'ın Arnavut ve Boşnaklar'a, Ruslar'ın genel olarak Orta Asya Türkleri'ne, Bulgarlar'ınTürkler'e karşı uyguladıkları ırkçı politikalar ve saldırılar dikkat çekmektedir. Öte yandan Batı Avrupa ülkelerinde yaşayan müsiümanların giderek artan bir şekilde yeniden güçlenen ırkçı saldırılara mâruz kaldıkları gözlenmektedir. Almanya'da Türkler'e. Fransa'da Ceza- yirliler'e karşı yürütülen saldırılar buna örnek olarak gösterilebilir. Bu durum. Batı'da ırkçılık tohumlarının yeniden yeşermeye başladığını çarpıcı bir şekilde ortaya koymuştur. Modern insanın böyle tutumlardan uzak kalacağı beklentisi içinde olan toplumbilimciler bu beklenmedik gelişme karşısında derinden endişelenerek ırklar ve etnik gruplar konusunu yeniden ele almak zorunda kalmışlardır (Rattansi-Westwood. s. 9-22). Irkçılık problemiyle yeniden karşı karşıya gelen Batılılar için özellikle ırkçılık mağduru olanlar açısından, İslâm'ın sunduğu her ırka saygı duymakla birlikte mânevi ve moral gelişmişliğin üstünde değer tanımayan eşitlikçi anlayış cazip bir alternatif oluşturmaktadır. Özellikle Amerika'da yaşayan ve nesillerdir beyaz ırkçılığın kurbanı olan siyahlar için İslâm yeniden başkalarıyla eşit bir insan haline gelmenin en emin yolu olarak görünmektedir; çünkü Hıristiyanlık, Yahudilik ve Hinduizm gibi geleneksel dinlerin yanı sıra modern ideolojiler de globalleşen ve giderek birbiriyle daha sıkı ilişki içerisine girmek zorunda kalan farklı ırklara mensup insanlar arasındaki beşerî ilişkileri eşitçe düzenleyici kurallar ortaya koyamamaktadır. Halbuki İslâmiyet, Kur'ân-ı Kerîm ve Hz. Peygamber'in şüpheye yer bırakmayan açık beyanları ve İslâm tarihinin şehâdetiyle her türlü ırkçılığı reddetmiştir. BİBLİYOGRAFYA : Lisânü'l-'Arab, "cark" md.; Tâcıü'l-'arûs, "'ark" md.;Webster's Ninth New CollegiaU Dictionary, Springfield 1959, s. 969;Müsned, '''I, '''250, 301; II, 311; IV, 107, 160; V, 107, 130, 158; VI, 136, 411; Dârimî. "Mukaddime". 16: Buhârî. "E?ân", 56; a.mlf..et-Târihıı'l-kebîr 104-105; a.mlf..et-Edebu'l-mufred,Beyrut 1984, I. 324; Müslim, "Mesâcid", 3, "Itk" 166, "tmâre", 57; İbnMâce. "Mukaddime" 6; "Nikâh", 6, "Fiten", 7; EbûDâvûd. "Edeb" 110-112; Tirmizî. "Menâkıb", 75; Nesâî. "Siyer", 173-175; Heysem b. Küleyb.el-Müsnec(n;r. Mahfuzurrahman Zeynullah), Medine 1410, 1990,1, 187; Abdullah b. Mübarek.Kitâba'l-CihStd, Beyrut 1971, s. 1000; İbnHişâm. es-Sire2 1-11, tür.yer.;IbnSa'd, e{-Tabakât, I, 42-45; Câhiz, Resâ'ı7(nşr. Abdüsselim M. Hârûn). Kahir« 1399/1979,1,1-86,173-226; II, 20; İbnKuteybeel-Ma'ârİf (Sâvî). I, 15; Dîneverî, el-At}bârû't-tıuât, s. 34; Ya'kûbî.Târîh, I, 15; Taberî.Târî/ (Ebü'l-FazI), 1,102; a.mlf„ Câmi\ı'l-beyân,XXIII 67; İbnAbdürabbih.el-'lkdü'l-ferid,111, 405 Mes'ûdî,Ahbârü'z-zamân, Mısır 1384/1964, s